Warriors: Ambition, the Beginning
by Fernpaw
Summary: What was Bluestar's life like before her leadership? What drove Tigerstar to his almost complete insanity? From author of A New Destination and Destruction and Danger. Summary sucks, R&R!
1. Prologue

**This takes place when Bluestar was an apprentice. Well, that's where it starts... Multiple points of view!!! One for each chapter / section of the story.**

**

* * *

Warriors: Ambition, the Beginning**

**Prologue**

A lithe shape slithered between the bracken and padded up to the circle of cats around a shining object. A full moon glinted in the sky. Two young cat's faces shone in the bright object, which was the sacred meeting place of StarClan, the Moonstone. The one cat had a bright halo over her gray fur, and her bright blue eyes shone with courage. The other was a young tom; tabby colored and dull amber eyes. Both cats were around 12 moons old by the looks of it. They were older apprentices, most likely the senior apprentices of their Clan.

"Sorry I'm late," the she-cat panted.

She settled herself next to another cat. The tom was a smoky gray color with bright green eyes. She pressed herself against the cat, their starry pelts brushing. The she-cat's pelt shone a bright white as she pulled away from the tom. Her pelt was bright white, and she had beautiful blue eyes. She shone like a star next to the tom's darker, but yet still bright haloed fur.

The tom stood up and stepped back a little. "Why are you late?" he asked curiously. "We will be meeting with her soon. Are you ready to give her your message?"

The she-cat nodded. Then she closed her eyes tightly as if trying to wash away the current scene.

"Snowshine," the tom meowed gently. "This must be done. If you give her this warning, she has a better chance of saving the Clan then coming to join us. This will all happen in time. She will be fine," he soothed.

Snowshine nodded. "Alright then. What about the tom? Will we tell him as well?"

The tom shook his head. "No, that is for another StarClan warrior."

Snowshine blinked. "When will she be coming, Duskfoot?"

"Mother? Father?"

The voice sounded from behind the two cats. A gray she-cat with bright blue eyes starred back into the two cat's faces.

"Welcome, Bluepaw," Snowshine greeted.

Bluepaw's eyes shone with brightness with seeing her mother and father again. They had gone to join StarClan soon after her apprenticeship began, and she had never seen them since. Now she truly believed in their great warrior ancestors.

"How are you?" she asked. "How have you been? Why did you not come to me sooner?"

Duskfoot swept his tail across the young she-cats mouth. "This is not the time, Bluepaw," he told her.

"Will it ever be the time? Please, I just want to know how you are."

"Bluepaw this must stop. Your father and I only have so much time to share with you. We bring you a message for your future." Snowshine looked away, sadness clouding her eyes. She flicked her tail for Duskfoot to continue.

Duskfoot's whiskers twitched, but he looked towards Bluepaw with confidence in his eyes. "Great trouble is coming, Bluepaw," he began, but then lowered his voice as if in shock or anger. "The moon does not shine on one as you may think. An ancestor that's shadowed gives the light to many others. Kin will not be respected."

Bluepaw blinked. "Kin will not be respected? Does that mean they won't be friends?"

Snowshine shook her head. "No. You will figure it out in time. For now, we must leave. Farewell, my dear Bluepaw," she mewed gently.

* * *

**What do you think? R&R please! I'm writing the first chapter now! It will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Omg it's been so long! I'm getting everything started again. Here's part of the first chapter, though it's not done. Reviews are encouraged! -Fernpaw**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up you useless lump of fur," a voice growled from outside of the apprentice's den.

Bluepaw blinked her eyes open. She kept her head lowered as she watched Tigerkit struggle to wake.

"Stop it, Thistleclaw!" he meowed desperately.

Bluepaw watched as the older warrior continued to poke at the tabby coated apprentice. She was too afraid of lifting her head. Bluepaw shut her eyes again and waited for the sounds of the two cats to disappear. She was tired of Thistleclaw's horrible attitude. Tigerkit deserved better, and sometimes she thought he was changed somehow. Tigerkit and Bluepaw had always been close friends. After Bluepaw's parents died in a battle, Tigerkit had been there to comfort her. Now she wasn't so sure. At times it seemed as if he didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

Bluepaw lifted her head. Thistleclaw had left Tigerkit alone. She watched as Tigerkit climbed into the nursery and went to bed in the corner. The camp was then peaceful and quiet once again.

"Are you okay?"

Bluepaw jumped. "Patchpaw! You scared me!" She shook her head as if to clear it. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just Tigerkit. I think he's changed. Something has happened. I'm not sure what, but I really do feel as if he's different."

_Great trouble is coming, Bluepaw_. She remembered the dream with her mother and father. Duskfoot's words repeated in her head. _The moon does not shine on one as you may think_. Her whiskers twitched.

"I… I had this dream. I think it might have to do with Tigerkit, but I'm not sure." When Bluepaw looked up from her paws to make sure Patchpaw was listening, she continued. "I saw Snowshine and Duskfoot. They were in StarClan… I think I was too."

Patchpaw nodded. "Sounds like a story. We'll gather the apparentices tonight, how does that sound? We can ask them what they think. Maybe we can even get Sunstar to help," he suggested.

Sunstar was the ThunderClan leader. The long-haired tom had bright green eyes that shone brighter then any other cats'. He had a great history of courage and many stories were told about him throughout the forest. It was an honor to be his deputy's apprentice, as Bluepaw was.

Tawnyspots was an honorable deputy, and a great mentor to Bluepaw. They always seemed to have much fun together, besides when Bluepaw was with Patchpaw or Tigerkit. Bluepaw looked forward to their training sessions regularly.

Bluepaw shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Where is Oneclaw?" she asked. "We should see where she and Specklepaw are. Maybe we can go hunting together."


	3. AN: Sorry!

Wow, hey guys!

So sorry I haven't been on in… over a year… Well, I'm actually gonna see what I can do with all of these. Keep a look out!!

lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


	4. AN: About the reviews

Dear readers. This is a general statement to all. After posting my apology note, all I got was a bunch of replies saying how bad I am at writing. Keep in mind that I wrote these OVER TWO YEARS AGO and I am now better. If you don't like it, simply don't read it. It is very immature to sit there at your computer and claim that you are all so much better at writing (***~~As YoU tYpE lIkE tHiS tO mE~~***). If that were true, we wouldn't all be stuck on a FANFICTION WEBSITE. You'd be writing your own novels! Get over yourselves. If anyone WANTS these continued, let me know. In a NICE comment. Any more of those comments and I'm reporting every one of you. Criticism is okay, but nothing like what I've gotten. Happy holidays, and I hope all of you that really want to make yourselves feel superior have your homes burned and your food spoiled. It would serve you right. For everyone who has a nice, open heart, have a Merry Christmas.

Lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


End file.
